


Paris

by ryoukootonashi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd-centric, Multi, also current timsteph but we dont actually see them interact, also more of the fam shows up at the end but im not tagging all of them, the family all loves each other, this is not shipping jason and tim btw, this is them bonding over the memories they each have about paris, tim and jason talk about their FEELINGS for brotherly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoukootonashi/pseuds/ryoukootonashi
Summary: Jason's never been good at talking about his feelings with anyone, Tim is grappling with his new memories of a life he didn't know he lived, and Batkids always end up on rooftops at night no matter where in the world they are.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the first dc fic im ever publishing so thats fun! Haven't actually written these guys before so sorry if they’re... ooc. This is also very much just me ranting through the characters about stuff i’ve been thinking about after reading lots of comics recently! This takes place vaaauguely in current continuity, but disregarding like Joker War since thats still currently happening and like. I’m not getting into some of the most recent Red Hood Outlaw stuff. End notes will have a quick description of the actual events referenced from the comics to clear up any confusion! Sorry this is kinda a mess I wrote it all in one evening and its now 5am and im bad at editing lmao. Its also self indulgent as hell and inconsistent. Sorry <3

“Artemis I don’t know _how_ I let you talk me into this.” The cool air made his cheeks feel raw, no mask or helmet covering his face for once, “I shouldn’t be here.” 

“Jason, they are your family,” Her voice had a tinny quality through the phone, it held less power than it did in person.

“Barely,” He huffed, letting his eyes wander over the rooftops, “I don’t get why he wants me at one of his fancy Wayne Enterprises Galas anyways, usually I’m not even _allowed_ at them.” He let himself flop back, bringing his gaze up to the stars, “Since I’m still legally dead and all.” 

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to say something. Conversations about his death were often tricky, and it’s not like she’d known him long enough to comfortably talk about it. She didn’t even really _know_ about it until after they all got locked up in Quarac. She was one of the few in the superhero community who’d actually been out of the loop. 

“I am sure he has his reasons. _Try_ to get some rest, please?” Even with her voice distorted, he could tell he was testing her patience. He laughed.

“Yeah, totally, like I can do that while I’m _here._ ” He kept his eyes closed, trying to focus on the sounds of the city around him. Paris, France. Had he even told her about his times here? With Roy, and then Isabel. Even when he came here with Isabel, it had still felt like it was more about Roy than anything else. 

“At least try,” She sighed, “Goodnight, Jason.” He could faintly hear Bizarro wish him goodnight in the distance, followed by Artemis’ giggle. 

“I’ll try, princess” He smirked, even though she couldn’t see. She hated being called princess, but it was an old habit. She carries a similar aura to Kori, so it just comes out automatically sometimes, “Goodnight you guys.” 

He set his phone down next to him, not planning on leaving the hotel’s roof any time soon. His legs and arms stretched out as he tried to find a more comfortable position to lay there and let his mind wander.

“You good?” Jason had been paying closer attention to himself than his surroundings, and genuinely hadn’t heard anyone approaching. Not that he was that surprised, he knew the whole vigilante family was in the city tonight, it’s not shocking one of them would stumble onto him. It felt like nobody from Gotham even knew how to sleep at night anyways, of course that’d be a constant when they travelled. 

He doesn’t even open his eyes to respond, he just mutters, “What are you doing here?” 

The sound of footsteps grew louder.

“Well you see tomorrow Bruce has this whole Gala thing-“ Even though Jason wasn’t looking at him, the smirk on Tim’s face was clear from his tone. 

This was _just_ annoying enough for Jason to open his eyes and sit up, with the sole purpose of sending a glare in his brother’s direction. 

“Shut the fuck up, you know what I meant.” Jason was honestly surprised the other boy was just in civilian clothes too, he figured it’d be Red Robin speaking with him. Guess everyone needs a night off once in a while. 

Since there was no mask or cowl hiding any part of his face, it made Tim’s shit-eating grin all that more blatant and annoying. “Yeah, yeah,” He stepped closer, and gracefully landed cross-legged next to his brother. “Couldn’t sleep, too much on my mind.” 

Jason’s eyebrow arched, he wasn’t really expecting a genuine answer, just more vaguely annoying attempts at jokes. He sighed, and looked back out over the city, “Yeah, same here.” No point in being too cryptic, and it’s not like he needed to elaborate any further. 

They were silent for a while, just taking in the sights, both clearly lost in their own memories, and not hating having someone there beside them. Jason didn’t want to talk about all the things racing through his mind, about what being here reminded him of, about Roy. 

After a few minutes, Tim let out a particularly audible and somewhat exaggerated sigh, before pulling his knees in close and resting his head on them. 

Jason rolled his eyes, Tim was _absolutely_ trying to get him to ask what was wrong. The brat probably wasn’t going to go away until he did, so he put on his best mocking therapist voice and bit the bullet, “Wanna talk about it?”

A small laugh escaped the younger boy, “That took way less time than I expected,” He raised his eyes to meet his brother’s. He looked tired. 

“I don’t know how... in the loop you are on all this,” He broke eye contact to look back out at the city, “But essentially I just got a _lot_ of new memories from a life I apparently lived, with some important people I’d completely forgotten,” he shifted uncomfortably. 

This _was_ all new to Jason, he hadn’t really talked to any of his brothers since... before the whole 'trying to kill Penguin' debacle. He’d talked to Bruce, and things had started getting a bit less tense on that front, but he honestly had no idea what was going on in any of his siblings’ lives. He let out a small, “Yikes,” before letting Tim continue. 

“Yeah, it’s been a lot to process,” He smiled a little bit, “Apparently Kon and I met up here, in Paris, at one point while I was on this mission that nobody but him believed in,” His fingers twitched, and he started playing with the hem of his shirt, “And here, in Paris, is where I told him about how I...” He paused. 

Jason was genuinely curious about where this was going. He didn’t really _know_ Kon, just knew that he was one of the Superboys and had recently been working with Tim and the rest of their ‘Young Justice’ team. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t _completely_ out of the loop. Tim took a deep breath before starting again.

“There was a time he was dead, and while he was dead I, uh,” He seemed embarrassed to admit this, whatever it was, “I had tried to clone him, like a hundred times, just to try to bring him back.” He finally looked back at his brother, clearly trying to gauge a reaction. 

“Damn,” His eyebrows flew up, “That’s some dedication,” Death and resurrection were complicated, Jason knew that better than anyone else. 

“Yeah, but there’s this aspect to it that I can’t stop thinking about,” He ran a hand through his hair, not as long as it used to be but definitely not the shortest it’s ever been, “At that time, Stephanie, my _girlfriend_ Stephanie, who was my girlfriend then too, had also recently died. So had my other friend, Bart, and my dad. My own _father_ .” He scrunched up his face, “But I didn’t do anything like that for her, or any of the rest of them. Just for…” He let out a deep sigh, like setting free something he'd been purposefully holding in. “ _Him_.”

_Oh._

Jason nodded, trying to find the right words, while being so painfully aware that he’s shit at comforting people emotionally. “Okay,” he tried to keep a neutral expression, “I mean, we all handle uh,” he trailed off for a moment, “Grief... differently,” God, he was _shit_ at this. 

Tim smiled, it was clear Jason was struggling but was at least putting in some effort. “I guess, yeah,” he sighed again, trying to sort things out in his own head, “It just feels like I...” he trailed off, looking in the opposite direction of his brother. 

“You...?” Jason matched his tone and trailed off with his question, tilting his head. 

“All of this memory stuff started because of Kon, or uh, he also goes by Conner. Do you remember the future version of me?” Jason nodded, even though Tim was still looking away, “He... he said _‘Tell Conner you’re sorry. You know how important he is to us’_ , and when I said I didn’t know who he was. The look on his face, _my face_...” He brought his head back to center, and folded in on himself more, “He looked like I just told him I didn’t know the love of our life or something.” 

Jason _really_ didn’t know what to say, that was all kinds of crazy, no wonder the kid wanted to talk about it to someone. And here he’d been thinking about how his own shit was complicated. Which it was, but it definitely included less time travel and alternate timelines. He reached out a hesitant arm and let it rest on Tim’s shoulder, kinda patting it awkwardly. 

Tim didn’t immediately pull away from the touch so Jason counted that as a win. 

“I just don’t know what to _do_ . I love Steph, and I don’t want to hurt her, but the more I remember about the past the more I can’t stop thinking about _Kon_ ,” Tim looked over at his brother, who had some attempt at a comforting smile on his face. It was very forced, but he was trying. “Even just talking about him my heart goes all fast and I get nervous and sweaty and... I don’t know. I never even thought about another guy _that way_ before this,” Jason kept trying to smile, nodding a little bit, trying to show that he was listening but also that he had no idea how to respond to any of this. 

Jason had his own complicated feelings about his best friend, that’s what brought him up here in the first place, but he’d never really admitted just how _complicated_ they were to anyone. He’d come closest to talking about it with Artemis, and he figured she made some assumptions, but he never outright discussed it with her. He didn’t like being vulnerable.

After debating with himself for a minute, he finally spoke. 

“I get it, trust me. It’s a lot to unpack,” He furrowed his brow and let his eyes close, not wanting to see whatever reaction Tim was going to have at his vague admission of having feelings. “Do you want my advice?” the words fell out of Jason’s mouth, which surprised both of them, it seemed. 

“Sure?” Tim definitely hadn’t expected anything from Jason here, aside from talking to him being a step up from ranting about his problems to a brick wall. 

“Just talk to them, dumbass,” Jason opened his eyes, looking right at his brother, “Both of them. Let them know what’s going on in that screwed up head of yours. Clearly this is a weird time for all of you,” He gestured with his hands, putting some emphasis on ‘weird’, “Life can be cut short, don’t waste the time you have with them.” His face softened, a melancholy expression threatening to creep over him.

Tim nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right,” he tried to relax, but still seemed tense. Talking to them about it and figuring out some form of solution was still daunting as hell, no getting around that. 

After some silence, Tim looked at his brother again, who’d gone back to wistfully staring at the Eiffel tower in the distance, “So... you okay?” 

Jason knew that was coming, he _knew_ that the brat would try to figure out what was wrong with him. He wouldn’t be the first to try, and certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

At first he just shrugged, not sure where to even start, not sure how much information he was actually willing to share. He trusted Tim more than he’d ever really admit, but he’s not one to talk about his emotions to anyone. Although, admittedly, that’s part of the problem. Tim _had_ just opened up to him, maybe it wouldn’t kill him to return the gesture.

“Being here just reminds me of Roy.” He settled on vague. Tim absolutely already knew about the whole Sanctuary thing, the massacre and who died in it had been big superhero news for a while. Who knows, maybe he’d even gone to Roy’s funeral, unlike Jason. 

“Oh? Have some wild adventure with him and Kori here or something?” Jason realized that the whole ‘ _not really knowing what’s going on in my siblings’ lives’_ thing extended both ways. He’d only seen Tim once or twice during him and Roy’s stint as a duo, and that was a while ago now anyways.

Jason shook his head, “Just me and him,” and looked towards the tower again, “One of our first missions together as partners,” he smiled a little, just a twitch in one corner of his mouth, “Spent all day beating up bad guys, and then got dinner at a nice restaurant on the Eiffel tower, then it turned out some rogue scientist was there too,” He laughed a little to himself, “Roy thought I’d picked that place just so we could round him up.” He hadn’t even noticed his face going warm until a cool breeze hit his cheeks. 

“But... I’m guessing that wasn't why?” Tim was trying to read him, but also trying not to push too hard. Jason wasn’t a very open person, at least not with his family, he’d always kept his business separate from the rest of them, even when on good terms. Not getting too close, not letting anyone get too close. Tim tried to get close more than the others, and over time his efforts proved somewhat successful.

“I just wanted to have a nice dinner with the guy,” Jason let his shoulders fall, only just realizing realizing how tense he’d gotten, talking out loud about the past at all. “We were here in Paris on a job, though. A paid gig, totally legit government hero stuff. We needed the money for rent and food,” taking a walk down this part of memory lane was actually nice, it wouldn’t hurt until later. 

“No kidding?” Tim laughed, trying to picture Jason as an actual _hero_ , rather than the anti-hero area he is now. “So you guys lived together?” Tim also couldn’t imagine Jason successfully living with another person without attempting to kill them in their sleep. He was difficult enough the few times he remembered him staying at the manor, which was plenty big enough to stay away from other people in. 

“Yeah, we had a little warehouse, it was a shit hole but it was _our_ shit hole,” Still in the fond part of memory lane, he wanted to stop here. He didn’t want to remember the parts that hurt. He was usually _really_ good at pushing away the parts that hurt... Guns were good for that. However, he didn’t have any guns with him right now. He also didn’t really want to bring back his habit of shooting people he does, in fact, care about.

“Sorry if this is too personal, but,” Tim hesitated, gauging Jason’s reaction to just the start of the sentence, since he figured it was pretty clear the direction he was heading. Jason stilled, but didn’t seem particularly angry or like he was going to lash out, so Tim continued, “Did something... happen with you guys? You had been working with that other group instead right before he, uh,” Tim stopped there, he got his question across. 

Jason honestly thought Tim was gonna outright ask if they had dated, which would have been an easier question to answer since _no_ , they hadn’t. This was harder. He didn’t say anything at first, there were a lot of answers to this. 

“Sorry, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s cool, I get it.” Tim shifted awkwardly, bouncing his leg, unsure what to do in the silence. This had been one of the longest talks they’d had in a long time, he didn’t want to fuck things up. 

“It’s... complicated,” Jason settled on something short to break the silence at first. He wasn’t sure how to explain the situation in a way vague enough to make sure he didn't feel too exposed, but with enough detail that Tim won’t ask a million clarifying questions. 

“Our duo thing was good for a while, until someone we'd trusted tried to kill him,” as he closed his eyes, the image of Duela appeared, Roy bloodied and tied up next to her. The words she’d said to Roy on that livestream echoed in his brain, “ _My father killed Red Hood once, but it didn’t take! So I’m being more creative... I’m tearing out his heart by killing you first!“_

“She did it to get to me, to hurt _me_ , he only got in danger like that because of _me_ ,” His face twisted in frustration, and he balled his fists, short nails digging into his palms, “I couldn’t deal with that, So I made up some bullshit excuse and left.” He tried to unclench his jaw, to relax any part of himself, but it wasn’t happening. 

Tim was quiet, unsure what he could say that wouldn’t make Jason feel worse. A horrible possibility popped up in his head, and he tried to hold it in, but he had to ask.

“When you left... was that the last time you saw him?” His eyes were wide, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“No,” Jason spoke quickly, shaking his head again, “He saved my ass after Batman beat the shit out of me for the Penguin thing,” That had sucked, that had sucked _a lot,_ “He brought me to the island we’d stayed on when Kori ran with us, and nursed me back to health,” Tim seemed at least a little relieved.

Jason let the air be still for a few moments, before speaking up, “He asked me to go with him, actually.” He paused, “To the Sanctuary.” The name was bitter on his tongue. The name of the stupid place that got Roy killed. 

“He’d only _just_ gotten there,” The words hurt, but he needed to put it out in the air, “I was with him a _week_ before it happened.” He bit at his lip so hard he thought he might draw blood. 

His eyes were shut so tight he was seeing new colors, and he almost forgot where he was, who he was with, what he was doing. It wasn’t until Tim’s smaller frame wrapped around him that he snapped back in. Everything hurt, it hurt so bad, it felt hard to breath. He didn’t even push Tim away, he just tried to even his breathing. He felt like he might have been shaking from how fucking _tense_ he was, tears were dangerously close to spilling. Jason _does not_ cry around other people, he hasn’t in a long time, and he wasn’t planning on doing it any time soon.

Tim leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder, keeping his arms wrapped around. He wasn’t sure what to say, he hadn’t expected his conversation with Jason to get emotional like this. He was expecting to get a few threats about being thrown off the roof and then told to fuck off. 

“I’m so sorry Jay,” He whispered, squeezing his brother closer, trying to provide some form of comfort, something to make him feel better, some way to fix this unfixable situation. 

“I _loved_ him,” Jason spoke so quietly it could have easily been missed, which was probably the point. A silent tear won the battle and trickled down his face, and with the way Tim was holding him he couldn’t even reach up to wipe it away. He just let it fall. “I don’t think I realized it until he was gone, but I did. I do,” he spoke a little louder, and shifted his position, Tim’s cue to let go and give him some space. 

“I get that. I think even in... the other time, where I had all my memories, it wasn’t until Kon died that I... had realized.” Tim wasn’t trying to make this all about himself again, but he figured maybe taking some of the attention would help ease Jason’s obvious discomfort with the whole situation. 

“Well you’ve got him back now, so you better not fuck it up, Timbers,” Jason tried to subtly wipe the few tears that'd snuck out, and put on a smirk, “With him or the girl. They’re both important to you, make sure they know that,” This has been enough, arguably far too much, emotional talk for a lifetime. He needed this conversation to end soon. 

“I’ll do my best,” Tim matched with a grin, and moved, starting to stand up. Jason pocketed his phone and joined him.

He turned toward the edge of the roof, wanting to head back to his hotel room as quickly as possible, but before he got far he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m really glad you decided to come.” Jason didn’t fully turn, but he stopped moving away and Tim’s hand fell back to his side. “We’ve all missed you,” he paused, “Except maybe Damian. That brat,” That managed to get Jason to laugh, and he threw a look over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, mushy feelings and all that crap,” he mocked, but the smile on his face was genuine, “I’ll see ya’ tomorrow babybird,” he didn’t wait for a response before walking over to the edge and jumping down. 

* * *

The gala was overwhelming, rich people speaking mostly in french about some major tech reveal Bruce had made earlier in the night. Jason had a glass of champagne in hand as he walked around, trying not to talk to anyone for long. He’d always felt out of place at these things with Bruce as a kid. He used to live on the streets for christ’s sake, he didn’t belong among a crowd of people who wore clothes that cost more money than his family would see in a month. It felt like he stuck out even more now, because it shouldn’t have been _possible_ for him to be attending. As far as all these people know, he’s back in Gotham, buried six feet under ground. 

He’d seen Dick and Barbara shortly after coming in, but golden boy wasn’t really who he felt like engaging with at the moment. He was still freaked out by his talk with Tim last night anyways, the thought of potentially having _another_ emotional brother-to-brother conversation horrified him. It was always complicated with Dick anyways, from Jason’s perspective at least. It also didn’t help that Roy had been Dick’s friend first. He probably thought Jason didn’t really give a shit, since he wasn’t at the funeral, probably thought it was Jason’s fault Roy needed to go back to rehab in the first place. He downed the rest of his glass, needing something to help get the negativity out of his head. Even if he was avoiding conversation as best he could, someone could still talk to him, and he’d need to be polite. Can’t do that effectively if he’s too far down the self-hatred spiral. 

He’d seen Bruce around as well, but he seemed to be busy in conversation each time they crossed paths, the only acknowledgment he’d gotten thus far was a smile and a nod in passing. Since this _was_ his company’s event, it made sense he’d be busy. 

“Hey mister black sheep!” Stephanie suddenly walked over to him, two glasses in hand. She looked around for a moment before shrugging, and offered one up to him, she must have noticed his glass was empty. He gladly took it, and placed the empty one on a passing server’s tray.

“‘Sup, Brown?” The two of them had never been terribly close, but she was one of the few ‘batfamily’ members he’d never actually tried to kill, so they were at least on friendly terms. She was also Tim’s girlfriend that he talked highly of, so he knew she couldn’t be terrible or anything. 

“Not too much. Was looking for Cass, I think Bruce is making some surprise announcement soon,” She sipped her drink, and he wondered if she was even old enough for it. Not that he would actually _do_ anything about it if she weren’t. 

“Interesting,” Surprise announcement? Maybe that's why he wanted all of them there, to hear whatever that was going to be. He wasn’t really sure what else to say to this girl, smalltalk was never his specialty. He looked around the room awkwardly, before his eyes fell on Tim and Damian, clearly arguing over something. Based on some gestures and their proximity to a table full of fancy snacks, it seemed to be food related. 

“I think your princess needs his knight in shining armor,” Jason nodded over to the situation, and Steph groaned.

“Guys, come on!” She called as she started running towards the two of them, nearly slipping in the heels she clearly wasn’t used to moving in. Jason followed the group with his eyes, watching her try to mediate, and how she narrowly avoided her drink getting splashed onto her dress by the little gremlin. 

“Playing nice today?” Dick’s sudden voice was accompanied by a hand on his shoulder, which made Jason tense up immediately. His brother withdrew quickly, perhaps finally realizing that personal space should be respected.

“So far,” Jason didn’t turn to look at him, so Dick stepped around to face him. He wasn’t going to act childish enough to look away again, not yet at least, so he flashed a fake looking smile at his older brother. 

“Good. I’m glad you’re here,” Dick’s eyes flicked over to the food table situation, and then towards Barbara, Cass, and Duke who were hovering close to one of Bruce’s business conversations, clearly mocking him to one another. He let out a small laugh, “It’s kinda nice to have everyone in the same place all at once. Even if it’s chaotic.” 

“I don’t think there’s any way we _could_ all be in one place without total chaos.” They both laughed, and it was nice. A nice, casual moment between them, actually getting along. No jabs at personal lives and clever insults, no backhanded compliments and condescending concern, no escalating until at least one of them was yelling. When was the last time they’d even had a conversation like this? 

“Everyone, I’d like to share something with you today.” Bruce’s voice, very different from his Batman voice but carrying the same level of importance, boomed throughout the ballroom. He stepped up to a small podium set up on a stage, on the same side of the room the various bat-kids had all ended up on.

“As many of you know, there has been a history of tragedy in my family, which we have done our best to grow from. Rather than wallowing in our pain, we've tried to push towards using our resources for productive projects to better the community.” He was referring to building hospitals and funding shelters, but the vigilantes in the room understood the double meaning. 

“However, we also have miracles. Some have been kept out of the public eye, but I now feel it is the time to share one such miracle with you all, on the anniversary of a related tragedy.” Jason froze, he’d completely lost track of dates after Roy died, but it was April, wasn’t it? 

“We had thought, years ago on this day, that my son Jason Todd-Wayne had died in an accident while on a school trip overseas. It recently came to our attention that the body found at the site, which had been damaged from the incident, was not my son. The real Jason, while dealing with injuries and amnesia, had ended up in a shelter in the area, and has since returned to us.” Jason’s eyes were wide, his mouth had dropped open, and he was fixated on Bruce’s warm smile. He hadn’t even realized he was gripping Dick’s hand, and had been from the moment Bruce spoke his name. 

“We are so, very, lucky to have Jason here tonight, along with my other children. So that we can publicly welcome him back to his _family_ , and to his life with us.” Bruce gestured with his head, making eye contact with Dick rather than Jason, figuring that'd be a faster way to get this going. 

Dick pulled Jason toward the stage area with a grin on his face, Jason was still too stunned to put up a fight. Tim and Damian’s scuffle had been paused, and Steph pushed the two of them in the right direction before they began to walk themselves. Cass and Duke were already close to the stage from where they'd been joking with Barbara, so they'd gotten up there before any of the others. Soon enough they were all grouped together, Jason in the center of them all, feeling smaller than he had in a long time. It felt like all eyes in the room were on him, but for once that was... something he _didn't_ need to be concerned about. 

“Welcome home, Son,” Bruce held his arms out, and Jason just stared blankly for a moment, blinked a few times, and surged forward into them, letting his head fall on Bruce’s broad shoulder. The room clapped around them, but that barely even registered in his mind. His siblings piled on, and Barbara and Steph pulled out their phones to take pictures, each knowing this was a moment they’d all want to remember. 

The rest of the ballroom seemed to fade, the only things that felt real were the people around him. Everything wasn’t perfect, there was still a lot of hurt in his heart, pain that wouldn’t ever really go away. But in this moment, it truly sunk in that he maybe didn’t need to go through it alone, Jason was with his family.

Jason was home.

**Author's Note:**

> If u enjoyed this pls let me know im so not confident in my writing im much more of a visual artist 
> 
> STUFF REFERENCED:  
> \- Kon’s death during Infinite Crisis is referenced, as well as Steph’s faked death during War Games, Bart’s death during Flash: Fastest Man Alive, and Tim’s Dad’s death during Identity Crisis. (all pre new 52)  
> \- Tim & Kon meet up in Paris in Adventure Comics #3 while Kon is trying to get more information about Lex Luthor and Tim is on his mission to prove that Bruce is still alive, they go to one of Lex’s underground labs that has been emptied out, and Tim admits to Kon that he had taken the equipment and used it to try to clone him while he was dead. (pre new 52)  
> \- A lot of Tim’s stuff in this vaguely references things happening in Young Justice Rebirth, mainly that Zatanna used magic to begin restoring his memories of the pre new 52 timeline, and that Kon and Bart are back in this timeline.  
> \- The Tynion run of Detective Comics Rebirth (specifically the arc with future Batman Tim coming back and having the conversation with Tim about Conner) is referenced, this is the comic where we first find out Tim & Steph are currently dating  
> \- Parts of the Red Hood / Arsenal Comic (mainly I think the second issue and the last issue) are referenced, their time in Paris fighting bad guys while on a job, and when Duela kidnaps and tortures Roy on a livestream before trying to kill him, to torture Jason.  
> \- Red Hood and the Outlaws Rebirth in general but mainly #25 (Jason shoots the Penguin in the face because he found out Penguin was involved in his dad’s prison sentencing, and then Batman beats the shit out of Jason for violating the no-kill rule [penguin does, actually, survive this however]) & annual #2 (Where Roy and Jason hang out again and start taking down a drug trade before Roy heads off to the Sanctuary)  
> \- Heroes in Crisis is also referenced, as Roy was killed in the massacre that occured at The Sanctuary, a therapy retreat/rehab for superheros.


End file.
